Frozen heart of a cats eye
by Queen-Of-Angels-Yuki
Summary: Once long ago a forgotten story was told this. story was a girl whos heart was frozen yet no matter what she held great kindness in. each moment was like a memory of hope until one day an evil man imprisoned her heart twisting it. Now only love can free her. (Edited by music ninja. Reviews will be monitored.)
1. First encounter

Chapter 1: a new hybrid

* * *

-name Marissa Roseanne Cross

My names Marissa Roseanne Cross and I'm 20 turning and I'm your average teen sorta ok thats a lie I had a jerk boyfriend after a nasty scar he gave me I broke up with him and I'm pretty talented. I was just your oddball super punk girl well until something weird happened I was teleported into a whole another world.

To think I was just looking for something to be close with the man who gave me life.

But let's start with the beginning.

* * *

-August 3-

It was a cool August the winds shifted in the air the earth benthe her from the site seemed to shift. The women had pink hair that went up to her chest and cute buns on top of her head.

Her pale skin was had a few freckles of dust on it. She was sighing as she wiped the dust and sweet of her forehead and off her pink lips. She stood up adjusting her black leather jacket and black tank top that were covering her mudust bust.

She looked out at the desert terrain before her through it was a cool temp now the heat in the area wasn't very cooling more were her star earrings. She looked at the birthmark under her pants one that looked like a pink cats eye. Her green and pink eyes stared at her pants wondering if she was just odd or something.

She walked over to her water bottle but as she walked she tripped causing the bottle to roll. She quickly gave chase nearly falling off the edge. Even when she was about to breathe a sigh of relief for not fall the rock broke and sje fell fast her pink hair flowing upwards as she did.

Then she disappeared in mid air.

* * *

-steven universe-

She fell hard onto a van. Causing said van to be crushed inwards. The owner of the van got out to check it out. He freaked when he saw it was a girl who looked unconscious. He pulled her off the roof, brought her inside, and then drove off.

He brought the girl to a house built into the side of a cliff and informed three women and a boy about her.

"And you brought her here?!" asked the woman with a pearl in her head.

"I was gonna take her to the hospital, but then I saw her gem," said the man.

"Gem?" asked a woman with an amethyst on her chest.

"Yeah. On her left leg," said the man.

"Hey if your gonna talk about a girl buy her dinner first." Marissa rubbed her head.

"Oh hey. You're awake," said the man, while everyone looked at her.

The woman with the pearl stared at her in awe. The tall woman wearing shades looked equally shocked. The amethyst girl smiled, as did the boy. The boy actually ran over to meet her.

"Hi! I'm Steven! You've met my dad, Greg! These are the Crystal Gems!" the boy excitedly said while shaking her hand. "What's your name?"

"Steven, she's a Cat's Eye," said Pearl.

"That isn't my name. I'm Marissa Roseanne Cross." Marissa said crossing her arms over her chest.

"A gem with a human name?" The woman wearing shades asked. "How strange."

"I am a human." Marissa was so completely annoyed she got ready to leave. She checked herself over making sure she didn't have any cuts which didn't appear to. Which was odd because she fell on a van. She looked at the women that looked like a pretty woman with a box hairstyle. She actually blushed.

"You're human, and you have a gem?" Steven asked. And then he gasped and stars appeared in his eyes. "You must be like me! I have a gem too! See?"

Steven lifted up his shirt and revealed a pink gem where his belly button should be.

She looked honestly confused again. He literally had a gem on him it was odd to see to be honest. It actually made sense her mother was her only parent and the way she described her father was odd.

"So her mom was probably a gem?" Greg asked.

"Actually, her father," said Garnet, confusing Greg. "Cat's Eyes usually take male forms. Am I right Marissa? You lived with just a mother?"

"Yeah. My dad supposedly died after I was conceived." Marissa rubbed her neck. She pulled a picture in her hand. He had pink hair that went to his neck a necklace. Several rings a pink suit and pale skin and pink claw mark on his cheek and hand.

"I think I've seen this gem before," said Pearl while looking at it. "He's a Cat's Eye who was sent to Earth along with Pink Diamond. He was a member of her court and a former member of the crystal gems. We lost touch a long time ago though. I wasn't sure what happened to him."

"We all assumed he was shattered or corrupted," said Garnet. "But it seems we were wrong. He did the same thing Rose did. He fell in love and had a child."

"Nice to meetcha, Marissa!" Amethyst said while holding out her hand. "I'm Amethyst! The chick with the Shades is Garnet, and the pointy nose lady is Pearl."

"Yeah I noticed shades... pretty well. Nice to meet you." Marissa rubbed her neck, turning red again.

"Well, it's nice to meet another Gem hybrid," said Steven. "Maybe you can help understand my powers!"

"Steven, I just found out I was a hybrid. I highly doubt I can help you with anything older or not." Marissa knelt down she looked at the gems. "But I'd love to know about my dad if you don't mind."

Garnet and Pearl smiled at her. Pearl took her hand and said, "We'll tell you anything you want to know."

She smiled. "Let's start with how you meet him."

Pearl decided to take this one. "Well, it was over five thousand years ago. I was living on Homeworld and was just assigned to a new master. Cat's Eye was also newly assigned to Pink Diamond. His role on Homeworld was to make sure everything in his station ran smoothly. Like a supervisor."

"So he was like an aristocrat. Makes sense." Marissa looked up remembering her mother's description always polite kissing her hand one opening the door for her seemed like a Nobleman.

"Practically royalty, really," said Garnet. "The cat's eyes were second only to the Diamonds. They always reported directly to the Diamonds. But when the Crystal Gems were made, everything changed for him."

"At first, he was assigned to Pink Diamond when she was given her first colony," Pearl explained. "He was eager to please his diamond with how well he ran things. But then he, like Rose Quartz, Steven's mother, experienced Earth….. The life that lived here. And he wanted to preserve it."

"Unfortunately, he couldn't convince his diamond to let the Earth survive," Garnet added.

* * *

-Many many years ago-

Pink Cats Eye stares sadly at the earth beneath him the dying land almost hopelessly dyeing with each shred of dust. "Am I fool to want to save this place…"

He looked like he was about to give up just let the interaction with pink diamond lie pretend it never happened.

"No, you're not," a woman's voice said.

Pink Cat's Eye looked up and saw a woman with curly pink hair. She had a pink gem in her belly button. She was the woman who was to be Steven's mother, Rose Quartz.

"My diamond said it won't happen. Doesn't that make me fool?" Pink Cat's Eye said sighing sadly. "This death won't change the many others. I kept order to save me from the many sins I've committed."

"You're not a fool for wanting to preserve this planet," Rose said with a kind smile. She took his hand as she continued. "Life is precious. All forms of life. No matter what the Diamonds say. If you truly care for this world, you must protect it. I know my word doesn't mean much to someone of your rank, but at least think about what I said."

"No. It means more than you know, Rose Quartz. I wish to know this world and tour right. I need to fight for this world no matter the consequences." He took her hands his eyes shone as if inspired by her words. "Rose Quartz, thank you. If you need anything don't hesitate to ask. I will help you in anyway you need."

Rose smiled and said, "Thank you, Cat's Eye."

-present day-

"From that moment on, your father was the Crystal Gem's secret informit," Pearl concluded. "He risked a lot to protect this planet."

"Your father was a hero, Marissa," said Garnet.

Marissa smiled happily at that to know her father was such a hero was both surprising and exciting. "Thanks. So how about you tell me about this gem stuff, Garnet."

"Our gems give us our powers," Garnet explained. "Like the rest of us, you possess unique most people can't use. Pearl, Amethyst, and I will teach you how to use them."

She smiled. "Thanks uh who's hungry my treat wherever you wanna eat."

"I know a great pizza joint," said Greg with a smile.

"Awesome!" Steven cheered.

"I'm in!" Amethyst said excitedly.

"We'll be fine," said Pearl. "Gems can eat food. But we don't need to."

"You and Steven, however, do need to eat," said Garnet. "And we'd all love to join you. If it'll help you feel at home."

"Cool."

* * *

-Fish stew Pizza -

Marissa took a bite of the pizza they ordered. "So basically I traveled and sang for money most of the time once I turned 18, played a few places and made a little cash, and that was my life. When I turned 19 I met this guy he was kinda nice or at least I thought he was at the time."

"Didn't end well huh?" Greg asked, feeling bad for her.

"Worse he started with verbal abuse then he got physical. The only reason I ended it was because he tried to stab me. I called the police and broke up with him on the same day. And now I have a nasty scar on my back all across it." Marissa took a sip of soda looking a little sad about the events. "I just keep moving my mom always says when salt gets in a wound don't leave it there. Wash it out and move forward."

"She sounds like a wise woman," said Greg, nodding to her. "I'm sorry that you went through that. But don't let him dictate your life."

"I don't. I found out I'm more into women anyways. Like you three gorgeous ladies." She said with a flirty wink at pearl Garnet and Amethyst.

"I'm glad to hear that," Greg said with a smile. "That you're not letting him affect your life I mean."

"I agree! That guy didn't deserve to be with a sweet girl like you!" Steven declared.

"Ahhh that's so sweet, Stevie. You, rock kid. You really do." She took a sip of her soda. "Maybe later I can show you my battle wounds from a bar fight."

"Really?!" Steven asked with a gasp. "Can I try to heal them?"

"Uh, let's change the subject…." Pearl quickly said. "And scars are healed tissue I don't think you can really heal them."

Marissa giggled a little. "Hey, Garnet, tell me about yourself. I'm interested to know about you."

Garnet got up and walked off without any explanation.

"Garnet's story kinda long. Might wanna wait till we get home," said Pearl, laughing a little.

"Uh yeah but she wouldn't normally just walk off." Amethyst whispered putting her hands behind her back. Pearl got up.

"Let us go check on her."

* * *

-Far off on the beach-

Garnet unfused right there on the beach Ruby appeared to be freaking out while blushing Sapphire appeared to blushing as well.

"This is-this is so-oh man!" Ruby said while freaking out.

"That was pretty bold of her," Sapphire said.

"How can we feel like this? We shouldn't we uh it's supposed to be two two." Ruby angrily said blushing.

"Well, when you think about it, we're one when we're together," Sapphire gently said while taking Ruby's hand.

"That doesn't change its supposed to be two three is crowd isn't that what they say." Ruby angrily said.

"I know how the saying goes, Ruby," Sapphire gently.

Amethyst and Pearl were looking at the two. "I didn't know the question would cause them to unfuse."

"That's not the problem!" Ruby shouted heating up the beach and turning each step into glass.

"Ruby. Calm yourself." Sapphire calmly said. "You're freaking out."

"What exactly is happening." Amethyst asked pearl.

"I think Garnet is having feelings for Marissa," said Pearl. Amethyst just looked confused.

"It's not just Garnet. We feel something like the beginning of our love for each other." Sapphire calmly said taking a deep sigh.

"That's what I meant," said Pearl. "Sapphire, you and Ruby are both Garnet. You both feel a certain kind of love for Marissa. And that's not a bad thing."

"But we cant have three that its uh-" Ruby ran into the ocean causing the water to boil.

"Let her cool off she'll come back eventually..."

"Look, guys, it's gonna be fine," Amethyst calmly said. "We'll help you get through this."

"Hopefully, we'll be able to stay fused around her. I don't wish this to become problematic."

"Maybe we can help you two with that at least," Pearl offered. Sapphire seemed to agree with the idea. That was when Ruby came out trying to take a breath before getting ready to fuse again that was when Steven came over.

"Wait why did they unfuse did something happen." Steven asked confused.

"They….. Had a little disagreement," Amethyst answered. Then Marissa came over.

"Was it because of me and what's unfusing." Another voice asked everyone turned to see marissa. They all laughed a little nervously.

"No and unfusing means they were a giant woman and they're not now." Steven said quickly Marissa noticed the look from the others before walking over to the two gems ruby hid behind sapphire. "Hey its ok I get it. I shouldn't have asked and I'm sorry I did. You two seem pretty great together and it's personal I'll give you time to tell me. And I hope we can get to know each other better."

Sapphire seemed more worried as Ruby got in front. "Can't you see what you're doing!"

Marissa gave a giggle. "I'm having a heartfelt apology to two cute women."

"You…. Really think we're cute?" Ruby asked, her cheeks tinting.

"Of course you are." Marissa smiled at them kneeling down a little. "Now how about you two do your thing and we give you room to get it done ok?"

Ruby and Sapphire looked at each other. Ruby looked away for a second, and then Sapphire took her hand. Ruby looked at Sapphire, who was now smiling at her. Ruby smiled back and the two gems danced. As the two gems danced, they happily looked into each others eyes lovingly. And then, Ruby and Sapphire's gems began to glow. Their bodies then turned into light and merged into one light. The light took on a physical form and them gained color until it was Garnet, who then struck a pose.

"That was beautiful it makes me kinda want to sing a song I know." Marissa said with a smile. Then she got an idea. "Stevens dad do you have a guitar?"

"Uh yeah wh- ah." She grabbed his hand and dragged him off.

* * *

-in the middle of beach city-

She had Greg play the gator and Steven was playing the drums.

Here comes a wave meant to wash me away

A tide that is taking me under

Swallowing sand, left with nothing to say

My voice drowned out in the thunder

Several people heard the music they begin to gather around the area.

But I won't cry

And I won't start to crumble

Whenever they try

To shut me or cut me down

I won't be silenced

You can't keep me quiet

Won't tremble when you try it

All I know is I won't go speechless

'Cause I'll breathe

When they try to suffocate me

Don't you underestimate me

'Cause I know that I won't go speechless

Most were entranced by the music others were interested in the newbie. It must've been pretty nice to hear somthing new.

Written in stone

Every rule, every word

Centuries old and unbending

"Stay in your place"

"Better seen and not heard"

But now that story is ending

Cause I

I cannot start to crumble

So come on and try

Try to shut me and cut me down

I won't be silenced

You can't keep me quiet

Won't tremble when you try it

All I know is I won't go speechless, speechless

Let the storm in

I cannot be broken

No, I won't live unspoken

'Cause I know that I won't go speechless

I won't be silenced

Though you wanna see me tremble when you try it

All I know is I won't go speechless, speechless

'Cause I'll breathe

When they try to suffocate me

Don't you underestimate me

'Cause I know that I won't go speechless

All I know is I won't go speechless, speechless

Greg strummed more of the guitar, enjoying the song. Steven also did his drum solo. once it was over they both noticed the crowd wowing.

"Wow they seemed to like that." Marissa said blushing a little.

"They do," said Steven, and then he sang.

I'm so glad I met you

Now I know I'm not alone

Now I have another new friend

Someone who I can count on

And you can count on me too!

Marissa smiled at him and started to sing again.

We are two of a kind

We count on each other to end the fight

We can see this world as somthing entirely new.

Greg played some more and Steven let Amethyst take the drums while he jumped next to Marissa. He danced a little while singing some more.

Me and you

You and me

We'll be an awesome team

Marissa hummed happily taking Stevens hand. The two danced to the

You and me 

me and you

We'll show everyone what we can do

We'll be the best that the world's ever seen!

That was when the song came to an end.

"Nice job, Stevie." Marissa gave the boy a high five. Then she noticed the crowd cheering and clapping.

"See? They loved us!" Steven happily said.

Marissa smiled this day was gonna be very fun being in another world.


	2. Sight

Episode two: keeping it all together.

* * *

-with the gems-

Marissa woke up to the sound of hearing they found someone. "Uh who did you find?" She asked causing the gems to turn around she pulled the blanket from on top of her.

"Oh, Marissa. Hi," said Pearl. "We actually found someone we've been looking for."

"Really? Can i help in any way." Marissa sweetly said a smile formed on her lips.

The gems thought about it. Then Pearl answered, "We're not sure. But coming along might be a good way to experience how your powers might work."

"Alright." Marissa walked over to Garnet.

Garnet felt so nervous that she almost unfused again. Thankfully, she got enough of a grip to lead everyone to get to the warp pad.

"So where are we going?" Marissa asked.

"To a kindergarten," said Pearl.

"Ok I'm gonna sound stupid asking this but what is that?" Marissa asked her in confusion.

"Nah. You're not stupid," Amethyst casually answered. "A kindergarten is where gems are grown. Or born, you could say. Your dad was born in born on Homeworld. Where we're going is where I was born."

Marissa looked fairly concerned by that.

* * *

-kindergarten

Marissa went with Garnet while Steven went with Pearl and ran over to another area. Marissa looked at Garnet's hand a few more days and it would her birthday and yet she hadn't told them. It wasn't like she really wanted to.

"I hope you're not uncomfortable being here," said Garnet. "If it helps, this place has been abandoned for thousands of years."

Marissa shook her head. "its kinda creepy but your company makes it better." Marissa smiled at her.

"Don't worry, we'll all protect you," said Garnet. Marissa smiled at her.

"I'll protect you as well." Marissa said holding Garnet's hand.

Garnet blushed when she felt Marissa's hand touching hers. Her skin felt nice. The two of them walked through the kindergarten.

"So what were you doing well I was asleep." Marissa asked looking around the dead earth of the cavern reminded her of her cliff diving.

"Landry. Steven needed his shirts folded." Garnet simply said marissa noticed garnet take her hand away.

"Is something wrong?" Marissa asked in confusion before garnet went ahead.

"Were not use to this."

"Oh you're not use to..." Marissa looked a little sad about it she half wondered. Then she went off a little the other way. She pointed to the other way. "I'm just gonna give you space and look this way."

Before she could really say anything Marissa was off. Garnet sighed in frustration. Why was it so hard to talk to this girl?

* * *

-other side of the kindergarten-

She wondered if she made a stupid comment again. Why was it so hard not to say something stupid. It was kinda weird though she couldn't help but wonder what it must've been like to be fused. She was brought out of her thoughts by a short kid like green gem coming up on a platform.

She felt a throb of pain in her heart. 'Break reform hurts…' anger took over and she grabbed Peridot by her neck. "What did you do!"

"Let go of me!" She screamed while struggling to get free.

"You did something. I can feel them. What did you do?" She felt about ready to break the gem in front of her eyes shifted into cat like ones then two cat-like claws gauntlets formed around her hands.

"That's impossible!" Peridot screamed. "You're a female form! Cat's Eyes are male formed!"

She held Peridot and got into it and they went down. Marissa looked fairly pissed off.

"And for the record, this was an experiment by homeworld," Peridot said while still trying to get away.

"Screw whatever that place is. I'm breaking whatever is down there apart." Marissa answered angrily.

"Not on my watch!" Peridot shouted.

She ignored the squirming gem once they reached below though she looked at the mounds of dirt on the area she sent her claws down into it shattering the gems fused together she could see the pieces of the broken gems and each time she sliced with one hand she picked up the gems pieces that went together.

Once she gathered what pieces she could it became quite she took them in hands 'fix them.'

She squeezed. "What are you doing once they're shattered you can't fix it."

"Marissa, get back!" Garnet called.

Marissa wasn't appearing to be listening she was just focusing on the broken shards in hand. She let go of peridotPeridot before putting her hands together and a light formed from her clawed weapon the gem in had become a real gemstone again one that looked like Amber.

"she did it she unshattered a gem how?! This is impossible!" Peridot shouted staring at it as the gem that was remade.

The amber opened her eyes slowly. She saw Marissa and sat up.

"Where am I?" She asked. "Where are my friends?"

Marissa eyes returned to normal. "Um I did I do that?" Then a huge hand formed Peridot freaked out Marissa tried to use her claw gauntlets but the creature slammed her into the ground.

The amber quickly got in front of her and pulled a saber out of her gem. "Get back, whatever you are!" Garnet helped her she grabbed the gem monster and knocked it off Marissa the amber tried slashing at it. Garnet stared in horror at the gems form and its gem.

"This…. Can't be…." She said. Disgust and anger crawled through it wasn't for the form.

Marissa trembled. "They're in so much pain." She was scared like with her ex.

"This isn't right." Garnet said.

"What are they?" Amber asked.

"It's a forced combination. You were one but I saved you somehow." Marissa took a deep breath as she tried her best to calm down.

Amber gasped. "That's right. I remember now. My friends and I were shattered. We wanted to reform but couldn't." She looked at Marissa with tearfilled eyes. "You saved me. Can you save them too?"

"I…... I don't think I can. A lot of them had your shards I think I have to have all to rebuild a gem ..." She looks at the pieces on the ground as the gem attacked about ready to tear them apart that's when they noticed Peridot crawling away.

She hit the gem monster hard sending it back. Garnet looked like she was coming undone. Marissa grabbed the lights hand. "Garnet listen this isn't your fault. They're in pain yes but we can fix it. You just need to hold it together.."

Hearing her words helped Garnet regain control and reform. And then she ripped the monster up. It poofed and the gem fell. Like before, the gem shards were stuck together.

"This is how Homeworld sees fusion? How they see us?" Garnet asked, glaring. Her glare turned to a sad expression next. Her expressions went back and forth as she spoke, like she was having a two way conversation with herself. "We couldn't have known. Rose couldn't have known. Still, several Crystal Gems were shattered and forced to be stuck together.

Marissa looked down at the ones she had broken apart. "Garnet was my dad's weapon an instant shatterer?" Her eyes darkened she saw the gems she so easily broken was it just her anger. And then Garnet was going through this seeing something so horrible seeing the gems in pain in a forced fusion.

Garnet hugged the hybrid girl. "Keeping order is the purpose of the Cat's Eye. Sometimes that means removing….. Problems."

"Was he able to put them back together." She looked at the amber.

"Yes," Garnet said with a smile. "He discovered this ability in his sorrow after shattering a gem on Earth. He perfected it and used it many times. Even though he was worried he would be seen."

"I guess he worried a lot if someone knew they could have used him or tried to." Marissa sighed she picked up the broken gems garnet bubbled them just as Pearl, Amethyst, and Steven came running. "Oh hey."

"Are you okay, Marissa?" Steven asked. And then saw a hand and foot combo crawling. "Eww! What are those?"

Garnet glared and said, "Just poof and bubble them."

Marissa just looked sadly at them. As they poofed each gem forced fusion, Amber stood in the corner watching them be bubbled and poof. "I think Peridot got away while we were distracted and I kinda did something pretty shitty." Marissa was trying to make herself feel something other then shame.

"Like what?" Amethyst asked, not understanding while she bubbled a couple of stuck shards.

"She broke apart some gems and put my shards back together." The amber gem said Pearl looked shocked almost like she was gonna cry.

"Amber!" She happily said while hugging the gem. "I thought you were gone forever!"

"I thought so too when a Topaz fusion poofed me," Amber told Pearl.

Steven looked at the new gem and then back at Pearl. "Is she a crystal gem?"

"Yes," said Pearl, smiling. "She defected from Yellow Diamond."

"Oh man I remember that ... I also remember the force fusion. It was so horrible. I was better off when I was shattered." Amber hugged herself shivering.

Steven gaped at her before looking at Marissa. "You shattered fused gems."

Marissa looked away sadly. "They weren't fusion they were just forced together. I'm heading back we'll have to look for Peridot again thanks to me." She walked out with a sad look on her face.

Garnet and the others followed her back to the warp pad. Garnet stood next to Marissa as they warped home.

* * *

-Later that day-

Later, Steven was going to retrieve laundry from the dryer. He found Marissa up on the hand. She was up there for part of the day and the night. He figured seeing that forced fusion must've been scary.

"Hey, Marissa," he said. "How is everything?"

"Everything's fine ...are you mad at me…" Marissa was looking away from steven so he couldn't really see her which made a bit worried.

"No. We're all just kinda worried about you," said Steven taking a seat next to her. "Especially Garnet."

"She shouldn't. I'm just thinking about my dad and probably all the stuff he did ...as a member of the diamonds court ..." It was really hard to think about she could only imagine her father mercilessly killing another being. "I imagine it's a lot worse for Garnet." She remembered the look of horror on her face sure she felt their pain but garnet truly know them and her father she wasn't him. "Hey, Steven, do you think Garnet dislikes me?"

"What? No," Steven answered, surprised by the question. "Why would you think that?"

"Well, how do I explain it? When I held her hand she pulled it away and she gets nervous around me. It's like she doesn't really like my presence." Marissa looked down she had been so worried Garnet might have liked her or something and she thought of something. "Maybe I should try fusion to figure out how she feels."

Steven smiled at her and said, "Trust me, Garnet likes you a lot. In fact, dancing together might be good for you too."

Marissa looked confused. "Huh? I meant fusing with one of the others to see what it's like." She wasn't even sure she could. "For now I'm gonna go get a drink so I don't have to think about certain things. Tell them I went out ok Stevie?"

She got up and walked inside to get her purse.

"Okay, Mari," said Steven as he watched. "Uh, is it okay if I call you that?"

"Yes!" She had gone out thr front door and went to look for a bar.


	3. Chill

Chapter 3: chill

* * *

-a few days later-

Grag was washing his van when he got a phone call. Which he quickly answered. "This is Greg Universe who is it?"

=Hi this is the owner of Strawberry Bears the pub were 10 miles away from beach city do you know a Marissa?=

"Sure. I know her," Greg answered. "Is she okay?"

=Oh yeah she's just drunk. Can you come pick her up?=

"Oh boy," said Greg in concern. "I'm on my way."

Greg got into the driver's seat, buckled up, and started the van. After that, he drove out of the carwash and went to the pub. He just hoped that poor girl was okay.

* * *

-Pub-

Marissa was very drunk but even in that state she asked for non alcoholic drinks she giggled happily at the man. "Can I have another root beer."

"Sure," said the bartender. He poured her a root bear and gave it to her. Still, he looked really concerned. "Are you feeling okay?"

"Yep just very drunk. Strange because I only had 3 drinks." She giggled happily.

"Okay," he said. "Well, your ride's on his way."

"Oh did you call a taxi?" She asked sweetly before leaning her head on the bar corner.

"No. We called the number on that card that fell out of your pocket," he said. "Is Greg a friend of yours?"

"Oh...cool… is the room spinning because I'm getting a little dizzy."

The door opened and Greg came in and asked, "Marissa? You here?"

"Over here, Greg! At the counter!" The bartender called.

"Thanks, Mike!" Greg replied. And then walked over to her. "Marissa, what happened?"

"I drank three drinks."she laughed a little she hugged Greg.

"Yeah three drinks. One guy even bought her one." The bar owner told him nonchalantly. "Though we banned him after he tried to bring her home. I think he might have been trying to score while she was too drunk to say no. I don't tolerate crap like that."

Greg made a sound of disgust at the thought. And then he helped Marissa up and supported her.

"Well, thanks for looking out for her. She's been through a lot," Greg said. "Come on, Mari. I'll give you a ride home."

Marissa laughed a little as the two walked out of the pub and into the van she looked around. "Pretty."

Greg started to worry a little more about the woman. He was pretty sure she wasn't drunk. He started the van and started driving her home.

* * *

-later that evening-

He helped the girl onto the couch just as the gems came over to the area. Greg took a spit sample to send it to the doctor.

"I'm gonna get this tested. I think the guy who bought her a drink put something in it," Greg explained. "Think you guys can keep an eye on her condition?"

"Sure, dad," Steven said while watching her. "But she seems okay to me and what would he have put in it?"

"Stevie, Stevie. Too young for stuff like this." She said drunkley like she snorted happily.

"Yeah. I better get this tested," said Greg. "Take care of each other."

"No problem, Greg," said Garnet in her usual tone.

He went off to get it tested. He planned to go to Connie's mother. He figured if he needed a urine sample later he could get it.

The girl grabbed Garnet's hand. "Prtty foxie woxie."

"Man, she is so weird!" Amethyst said while laughing.

"Amethyst, this is no laughing matter," Pearl scolded. "Her health could be at risk."

"Wanna play, Amethyst? Wanna fuse and play?" She giggled happily.

Amethyst grinned and said, "Fusion?! Aw yeah! Let's mash it up! Bigger, better!"

"Amethyst!" Pearl shouted.

Amethyst took a moment before hugging. Her it seemed in her state fusing was easier. There bodies glowed into one.

"Fusion!" Steven cheered.

Once they were done, the light gained form. The two were now one woman. She was very tall and had purple skin, long purple hair, and yellow eyes. She wore a short, sleeveless, dress with a black collar, a purple torso that partially exposes her cleavage, a darker purple skirt with a purple fringe over short light purple leggings. Around her waist was a black belt with a yellow star buckle. She also had four hands that each had purple gloves with black fingers. On her feet were black stockings, one longer than the other, and purple heeled boots. She also had two gems in the places where Amethyst and Marissa had theirs.

"My my what a complex situation. It appears I'm in." The fusion said in confusion obviously not inebriated anymore.

"Amethyst, what were you thinking?!" Pearl angrily shouted. "Do you have any idea what condition Marissa is in?!"

"Lets see Marissa or the other half of my fusion was drugged. Most likely with a drug used for nast nasty stuff." The fusion laughed a little. Well Steven stared up with Garnet one was smiling happily at the fusion. "I'm a whole new person it's quite fascinating it's like if I named my right hand Marissa and my left Amethyst."

She held her upper right and left out. Her gem was on her leg and chest. She then used the bottom ones to pull at her braid that went to her ankles.

"So, what's your name?" Steven asked her.

She scratched her chin. "Hum let's see...let me think…" she snapped her fingers. "Only someone like me can be named Tanzanite. It's so nice to be together but I'm sure a certain someone would have preferred her first would have been with someone else."

"Still, you look amazing!" Steven complimented happily. "You're really tall!"

"Am I now? Oh Garnet you told us you were looking for Jasper and Lapis. We might as well go now. Bigger woman, more places to look." She held out her arms like she was strong.

"Jasper and Lapis' fusion was last seen at the bottom of the ocean," said Garnet. "And I think you should unfuse so Marissa can get some rest."

"Nah that's no fun." The fusion squeezed through the doorway but broke the door of the hinges.

"Ugh Amethyst is in so much trouble when they unfuse." Pearl angrily said putting her hands in the air in frustration.

"Then they'll probably never unfuse," said Garnet. And then she, Pearl, and Steven followed her outside.. Running as fast as they could as the Steven jumped into the water to search for the other fusion.

They decided to take Stevens lifeboat but not without putting on a few life jackets and then they took off to find a) jasper and b) find Tanzanite.

* * *

\- in the ocean-

"Tanzanite!" Garnet called into the ocean. "Tanzanite!"

Steven was looking under the water for the gem. Then a big splash rained all over them that was when she peeked her head out.

"Steven!" Pearl cried out in concern while hugging the boy. And then she looked at the new fusion and glared. "Tanzanite, be careful!"

"Careful? I was being careful it's fun to sneak up under water." She giggled putting her hands on the life raft tilting it over a bit. Causing it and the to slide in the water. "Oops…."

Steven, Pearl, and Garnet rose up from the water and spit out sea water. Pearl glared angrily while Steven laughed at Pearl's face.

Garnet looked up at the new fusion. "Tanzanite, you have to unfuse. Marissa isn't well."

"Oh no she's well it seems this little fusion has removed the chemicals. Besides I enjoy being me." She got onto her back and begun floating on it.

"Do you even know what you're doing?" Garnet asked in concern.

"Yes of course looking for blowhard and sea witch together as one." The fusion said happily. "My elegant beauty."

Garnet tried her best not to blush.

Steven snickered and whispered to Pearl, "Tanzanite has a crush on Garnet."

"It's more like Marissa part of the fusion is showing through." Pearl whispered back just then the fusion glowed and the two unfused Marissa and Amethyst looked around.

"That was awesome!" Amethysts shouted Marissa was on her back groaning. "We gotta do that again!"

"I'll think about it." She said while Garnet pulled her out of the water into lifeboat her cheeks turned bright red.

"Marissa, I can't believe you fused with Amethyst and went searching for Lapis and Jasper's fusion in your condition! What were you thinking?!" Garnet asked while looking her in the face.

At first, Marissa thought Garnet was angry at her. That was when Garnet removed her shades and revealed her three eyes filled with fear. There were even a few tears coming out.

"Do you have any idea how worried we were?" Garnet asked.

"I'm sorry. I'm fine now. I feel a lot better and whatever was in my system is out." She lifted her hand and rubbed the tears away. "I'm sorry I worried you."

Garnet hugged her and said, "Don't ever scare us like that again."

The hybrid and the fusion hugged and remained silent for a moment. And then Amethyst leaned towards her and said, "But feel free to try out that awesome fusion we did anytime."

Both Pearl and Garnet glared at her. "Anyway are we all good now?"

Garnet and Pearl and Steven hugged her. The question was answered verbally by Garnet. "We always were."

Marissa yawned a little leaning on Garnet before taking a little nap. Garnet put her finger to her mouth and then pointed at the girl in her arms. This signalled that the girl was sleeping so they should be quiet.

"What do you suppose she's dreaming about?" Steven asked. Garnet shrugged.

"Whatever it is we should paddle back. She needs sleep in gonna see if Cat's Eyes room still works..."

"She can stay with me!" Steven happily said. "Slumber party!"

She nodded they begin to row back to the temple.

* * *

-back at tge home-

Garnet carried Marissa inside and set her down on the couch. And then she covered her with a blanket. Steven set up a sleeping and pillow and got himself into sleepover position.

"Maybe you guys should get some sleep to sense you don't look so good." Steven suggested to them they looked kinda scary for a moment.

"We look awesome." Garnet said quite bluntly.

"Besides, gems don't need sleep," said Pearl. "You and Marissa, being half human, do."

"Come on, guys. It'll be relaxing," Steven begged.

"You three go ahead and relax. I will sit here watching over Marissa." Garnet said taking a seat next to her spot in front of the couch. "We can worry about Lapis and Jasper tomorrow."

Getting Pearl to sleep was difficult due to her lack of the concept of not talking. Amethyst was easier with her laid back nature. Steven, being human, naturally fell asleep and allowed himself to dream.

-Steven's dream-

Steven was wearing a suit and standing in a black and white TV show set version of his house. Marissa was on the couch dressed in a collared shirt and a flower skirt.

"Steven Universe was filmed in front of a live studio audience," said a voiceover.

That was when Pearl came over looking like a mom from an old sitcom.

"Connie's going to be here any minute. Ih! Isn't this exciting?! Steven's first school dance!" Pearl happily said. "Now let me fix your tie."

"You're gonna have fun too, right, Mari?" Steven asked the girl.

"Uh ...whatevs. Dances aren't my thing."Marissa said with a shrug.

"Oh Mari." Steven said, like a character in an old sitcom.

They all laughed before Marissa gave a confused look. "Steven, what's with this place."

"What do you mean? I'm going to the school dance." Steven told her she gave him another look before a knock rang out from the door. Steven ran over to get it and it was garnet well a humanized Garnet with two eyes. Marissa blushed.

"Chilli tied!" She said with a smile, and she had two eyes!

"Hey, Garnet," Steven greeted her.

"Hey, Steven," said Garnet. Her eyes fell on the girl. "Hey, Marissa, wanna come on down to the beach with me? There's crazy bonfire type party going on."

"Uh, I well, um." She could barely talk her cheeks turned bright red.

The audience wooed at her reaction. And then the door knocked again. Steven's face lit up.

"She's here!" Steven said in excitement.

"I'm ready for the big dance, Conn-"

He opened the door expecting his crush. However, it was not Connie at all. It was Lapis. She was her natural blue color and water was pouring out of her mouth and eyes. She lifted up her head and revealed her face. Marissa and Steven both screamed at that. As a huge black and white wave arose overhead.

-real world-

Steven shot up and looked around. Everything was normal again.

Marissa screamed as well. "Steven I just had the weirdest dream."

"Did you open a door and see a blue lady crying and barfing water?" Steven asked her.

"No I didn't you did."

Steven looked shocked. "You had the same dream as me!"

"What's going on?" Pearl asked.

"Steven and me had the same dream...or maybe it wasn't a dream…" Marissa said trying to figure it out.

"Yeah," said Steven. "I opened the door and Lapis was there."

"Oh no. That doesn't make any sense," said Pearl. "Lapis is fused with Jasper at the bottom of the ocean."

"But what if she's contacting us somehow or maybe Steven maybe we can talk to her if we go to sleep again." Marissa suggested she needed to fall asleep quickly. But she wasn't sure how. Then she looked at garnet. "Um Garnet could you hold me? I think I might get to sleep easier that way."

"Sure," said Garnet. She sat next to the girl and wrapped her arms around her in a loving manner. "How does this feel?"

"It feels right." Marissa closed her eyes she seemed to fall asleep quite quickly.

Steven was next he closed his eyes falling quietly back to sleep.

"You know if you like her maybe you should ask her on a…..what did Steven say a date?" Amethyst suggested the two were asleep.

"I guess so," said Pearl. "A lot of humans take their significant others on them. Sometimes even people they….. *yawn* like."

Pearl and Amethyst soon found themselves bored with the conversation and fell asleep.. Garnet thought about that for a moment. A date sounded like a good way to know her.

* * *

-Steven's dream-

Steven waited looking around the dark area items from his dream floated and Marissa was there too.

"Mari?" Steven asked. Marissa nodded she was looking around the abyss like it was something out of a story.

"Steven?" A voice asked. Steven followed it and saw Lapis again. "Steven, what are you doing here? And who's that girl?"

"I'm Marissa yo. Nice to meet you and I'm a woman 20. Going on 21 soon." Marissa said in a gentle tone. "You need to unfuse."

"I can't!" Lapis said in panic. She lifted up her hand and revealed water shackles. "I have to keep her restrained! If Jasper gets loose, she'll destroy everyone! Especially Steven! She hates his mother!"

"Yeah but it's hurting you! We can handle Jasper and if worse comes to worse we can handle her." Marissa looked at the gem holding out her hand as if to show her there was another way. "Look I know you think this is the right thing but what happens when your fusion escapes? It would be worse then Jasper. You need to feel really different argue do something to unfuse because if this continues she will escape."

"We can't," Lapis said in a scary double voice. She looked up with demonic eyes. "We're Malachite now!"

She grabbed her.

"No you're not. You're Lapis. You're you." She said in a gentle tone.

"That's right I don't want you to do this for me so we can see each other again." Steven asked tears forming in his eyes.

Jasper slowly rose from the water and gave a malicious grin. "Keep it up. Make her release me so I can come back."

"You're so stupid! Do you have any idea what they'll do to you when they find out you fused!" She shouted Marissa angrily said landing on top of Jasper. "You're not perfect. What you did doesn't make you perfect. Do you think pink really would be ok with this? Do you think any diamond would!"

"What do you know? You've never met my diamond!" Jasper shouted in rage, making water splash everywhere.

"Yes I have. I know exactly what pink diamond is and she's more than anyone will know!" Marissa shouted angrily. "Now split!" Her hands glowed two claws broke the chains the whole water area was crumbling. "You were never in the right! You aren't perfect."

The two gems screamed as they felt themselves being pulled apart.

Steven and Marissa were quickly pushed out. Both of them felt themselves disappear.

* * *

-Real world-

They appeared in the real world awakening from the world of sleep. Marissa was turning bright red. "I think we unfused them."

"We sure did!" Steven shouted.

He then heard Amethyst snickering. When Steven and Marissa looked to see what Amethyst was laughing at, they saw Pearl asleep on her back and her gem displaying an image of herself laughing as she rode on a surfboard in space while holding onto Rose Quartz from behind.

"Do I even wanna know?" Marissa asked.

"Pearl had a thing for my mom," Steven answered with a laugh.

Pearl laughed some more while telling Rose that they should just travel the galaxy together, just the two of them. Suddenly, Pearl heard Greg's voice saying thank you. Suddenly, Rose turned her head around and revealed Greg's face adding 'for fixing my van.' Pearl shrieked as a slice of pizza came out of his mouth like a tongue.

"Oh, that isis just disturbing," Marissa remarked. Marissa yawned sleepily she noticed the fusion sitting there.

"Hum Marissa?" Marissa looked up into her sunglasses at her name.

"Yes Garnet?"

"Would you like to go on a human date." Marissa turned bright red.

"Sure. Just me and you or sapphire an ruby either way I can plan for something." Marissa said rubbing the back of her neck.

Garnet blushed. "How about we start with just me and you?"

Marissa smiled before turning to Steven who was smiling with stars in his eyes. Marissa giggled a little. "Ok I think its bed time we got a lot to do tomorrow."

"Good idea," said Steven while getting into his sleeping bag.

"I might stay up a little longer," Pearl said, trembling and hugging her legs.

"Uh...ok." She laid her head on Garnet's legs and closed her eyes to sleep again.

Garnet stroked her head affectionately as she watched the girl doze off. She smiled as she thought of their date.

There were quite a few possible out comes with there date several of which ended in sweet harmony others which ended with them fusing and somewhere she was crying but she couldn't see the form of the fusion.


	4. Cry for me

Chapter 4: tiger eye and lies.

* * *

-a few days later-

Marissa was checking her schedule over for her and Garnet and their date. She had gotten a few ideas some were simple a picnic on the beach. Or something just as romantic she sat on the couch contemplating what garnet would want to do.

"This should be fun," Steven said while taking a seat next to her. "You and Garnet on a date together!"

"Yeah now I just gotta figure out where to go." Marissa explained in a gentle tone she held a map of beach city in hand.

"Well, dinner isn't a big concern. Being a gem, Garnet doesn't need to eat," said Steven, looking at the map. "Although, she does sometimes. Fun Land is pretty fun. And the beach is relaxing. Maybe you two can ride some rides and then walk on the beach."

Marissa nodded she thought about it for a moment. She clapped her hands together making a plan. Amber, the new gem, was sitting on the counter with amethyst. "Well at least those two our enjoying themselves."

"Yeah. Amethyst has been great to Amber since she got here," Steven said. "I think Amethyst reminds her of one of her old friends."

"I can't imagine what it must've been like to be put together as one like she was. I mean when me and Amethyst fused-"

"You were cool!" Steven excitedly said. "I remember what happened when I fused with Connie for the first time. It was really cool, but also kinda weird."

"Steven I swear your too cheerful sometimes." Marissa laughed the boy frowned. Well before she ruffled his hair. "It's a good thing, kid. Don't grow up."

Steven smiled at her. "Yeah."

"Yeah." Marissa said then she heard someone yelling. She looked to Steven. "Steven, go get the other gems. I'm going to go check out what's going on."

"Okay," said Steven while going to get the gems.

She ran outside and there on the beach was Jasper and Lapis on their backs looking pretty out of it. She ran over checking Jasper and Lapis.

"You trapped me at the bottom of the ocean!" Jasper angrily shouted grabbing her arms.

"I had no choice! You were out of control!" Lapis shouted. "Besides, you don't exactly have any place to be angry at me since I was forced to come along! All I wanted was to go home and live in peace!"

"Will you two stop fighting." Marissa crossed her arms. "You can't go home. Homeworld isn't home. Steven told me how it is now so you need to understand this clearly. Rose isn't around Steven is a hybrid, as am I."

The two gems listened and stopped yelling right away. Through Jasper glared at both of them. "Is it worth working for a place that only orders you to do things that hurt not only yourself but others."

"I am a warrior. I am perfect. Why should I listen to you!?" Jasper got up into her face Marissa slapped her.

"Is it worth being shattered for?! If they ordered you to shatter yourself would you!?" Marissa shouted at her her eyes widened as if thinking about it.

Jasper's eyes went wide. She held down her head and shook her fists. "It doesn't matter anyway. Me being shattered won't change anything. My perfect form didn't save my diamond!"

"Maybe not but you can do more. Look I'm not gonna make you work with the crystal gems and honestly you can act how you like I don't care." Marissa took her hand takeing a deep breath. "but if you want maybe to have what we call friends…." She looked Jasper in the eyes giving her a gentle smile. "You can have real ones. We're all equals her well Garnet's kinda the leader but my point is do you really wanna live up to the expectation of being perfect when people can like you for who you are instead of what others want you to be?"

Jasper seemed to understand. Then she looked away and said, "Problem is I don't know how to be anything other than a warrior."

"Then you should take some time to figure that out," said Marissa, getting Jasper and Lapis' attention. "Try some new stuff, travel. Figure out what you like. Embrace what you feel. It all depends on you, on your choices."

This time, Jasper smiled at her. "You're wiser than you let on. Kinda reminds me of that Cat's Eye that was assigned here."

"That would be my father." Marissa snorted a little. "You know if you did wanna stay you'd still get to fight it would just be gem monsters."

Jasper smirked crossing her arms and said, "Sounds awesome. I think I'll take you up on that."

She was actually pretty surprised by jasper she was pretty reasonable it might've been because she resigned it out and gave her a place she could be her but not perfect or it could be because she found a way to understand what she was. Though she'd have to explain how humans give birth.

"I think I might travel for a bit," said Lapis.

"Ok. Good luck. Lapis." Marissa gave her a thumbs up that was when her friends came running towards them.

"We're here, Marissa!" Pearl shouted. They all had their weapons out.

"Ok everything's fine before you freak out Jasper isnt gonna hurt anyone." Marissa explained in a simple tone trying to make sure no one was gonna attack her.

"It's true,"Jasper casually said crossing her arms. "It sounds weird, but I actually wanna give Earth a shot."

Each of them gave a sceptical look. "I know, I know but lets give her a shot."

"Uh, this is the psycho who tried to take us to homeworld where we would've been shattered," Amethyst reminded her.

"Actually, we would've been put on trial, found guilty, and then shattered, depending on our sentence," Pearl corrected her.

"Not the point. Look I get it…." Marissa smiled trying to encourage them that Jasper would be helpful. Maybe even fun if they got to know the real her through she was just being hopeful.

"I understand what you're trying to do," said Garnet. "But we're all a little weary about trusting her."

Jasper seems to get it the gem didn't see hurt by it. More annoyed by it. "I get it but let's at least give her a try. She doesn't like you, you don't like her. But that doesn't mean you can't come to like her and she you."

The gems were all silent for a moment. And then Amethyst approached Jasper. The two quartz gems looked at each other for a bit. And then Amethyst held out her hand.

"Let's give it a shot," she said with a friendly smile.

Jasper smiled back and grabbed her hand. "Yeah. Let's." The two gems shook hands.

"Way ta go, Amethyst!" Steven cheered.

"I'm not surprised," said Amber while smiling. "They're practically sisters."

They looked at the two who looked like they were glaring raring to fight each other. "Ok this might have been a bad idea." Marissa whispered to herself. She rubbed her neck the two of them went off she hoped not to fight or test themselves.

"Guys? Something wrong?" Steven nervously asked.

"They'll be fine. Pearl will make sure they don't destroy or fight in beach city." Garnet said taking Marissa's hand. "We on the other hand have a date."

As Garnet led Marissa away, the girl glanced back and watched Pearl get in between the two gems and yell at them about no fighting in Beach City. She saw Pearl motion for them to shake hands again and make up. However, the two just crossed their arms, turned around, and walked away. Pearl shook her head and Steven hugged her to help her feel better. Amber looked concerned for the gems

* * *

-om there date-

Garnet brought Marissa to the boardwalk where they walked around and checked out the sites. They came to the frie stand, where Garnet got an idea.

"What do you like to eat?" Garnet asked.

"Fries I'm not really picky. Do you wanna share?" Marissa offered with a smile.

"Of course," Garnet answered with a kind smile. She went to the window to order. "We'd like an order of fries to share."

Marissa pulled out some cash for them. The vendor took the money and called for his son to get their order ready. That was when a guy with blonde hair and a tan looked suspiciously at Marissa.

"You're not from around here, are you?" He asked.

"Nope I'm new." This had been the first time she had actually came into town she hadn't really met anyone else.

"Know anything about the…. Strange things going on in this city?" The guys asked her, getting closer.

"Know anything about personal space? A girl only allows her date that close." She said giggling a bit taking Garnet's hand.

"My brother wouldn't know. He can't even get a date," a boy carrying a trash bag out teased.

"Petey!" The older brother hissed.

"Someone's responsible." She looked at the little boy. "You probably get lots of chicks."

The boy turned red in the cheeks and laughed a little. "Aw, shucks."

"Petey! She could be an alien!" The older brother shouted.

"Ranaldo! Quit harassing the customers and get their order!" His dad shouted.

"Sorry, dad," Ranaldo moaned before going back to the fryer. Only to discover ruined fries. "No!"

Tecnly she was half alien. But she laughed a little at that. Ranaldo's father looked quite embarrassed by this.

"Sorry about that," he said. "My oldest son gets these crazy ideas in his head about monsters and aliens."

"It's cool." Marissa waved it off.

"Anyway, we'll have your order in a minute," he said. "Sorry for the delay."

"It'll be fine," said Garnet. "He won't burn them this time. I know he won't."

Marissa gave her another smile. "Nice to know."

Ranaldo finished their fries, this time without ruining them. Marissa paid and walked over to the table both of them took a seat at a table. She and Garnet then shared their fries.

"These are really good," said Garnet.

Marissa nodded before taking another one in her mouth she held one out. She had been a bit nervous about getting into another relationship sense her ex and was surprised Garnet was even interested.

"How are enjoying the date so far?" Garnet asked. She really hoped it was going well; her future vision was no help with this.

"It's pretty good, Garnet. Don't worry." Marissa gave her hand a gentle kiss.

Garnet blushed at this. For a second, she thought she would split. But she coughed a little and said, "I'm glad." She even smiled.

"I'm happy." Marissa gave her a fry. "Say ah."

"Ah," said Garnet while holding her mouth open.

Marissa fed her the fry she had been so nervous. But it had gotten better since meeting Garnet. She felt like she was actually falling for the fusion, Ruby and Sapphire.

Garnet had been getting feelings as well. She could feel the feelings Ruby and Sapphire had for the girl. And those feelings were a part of her as well. She was actually falling for a human gem hybrid. The daughter of a previous Crystal Gem.

Marissa hesitated for a moment before going for a kiss only for her nervousness and former experience to get the better of her she drew away before she kissed her.

"What's wrong?" Garnet asked.

Marissa wasn't sure how to respond to her it was like her confidence was sucked from her. "I don't know I just started wondering if I was good enough for you. I mean."

"Good enough for me?" Garnet asked, surprised. "What do you mean?"

"I mean after everything I'm still nervous that I'm not good enough for you or them. What if I'm just not right for them what if I screw up and end up hurting you and them?" Marissa was really telling her fears to them. It made nervous.

Garnet looked worried. She took her hand and gently told her. "I can see many possible futures for any creature and person. I can see many paths for many choices. But I don't need that ability to see that you are good enough. Ruby and Sapphire, I look at you and see a beautiful young woman who just wants to make others happy. You have a good heart filled with kindness. That alone makes you good enough for anyone."

Marissa's heart thumped her cheeks turned red and finally she kissed Garnet. Garnet was so touched, she returned the kiss with as much passion as Marissa it was like the final half became a whole.

That was when their gems began to glow. Their bodies turned into light, and their lights merged into one. When the light disappeared, a single being stood in place of the original.

This one was a woman with maroon skin, dark red hair, and five eyes. She wore a tank top that was dark red on the right and black on the left, shorts of the same pattern, one black boot, and one dark red boot. On her arm sleeves were long and dark red.

She crushed the table beneath her feet freaking out then fry mans well all except Ronaldo.

"OMG! Gotta get this on video!" He ran inside to get his camera.

"Guess that was bound to happen," she said with a shrug. "Hmm. Now who am I now? I'm not technically Garnet, nor am I exactly Marissa, a Cat's Eye hybrid. Tiger eye sounds right yes tigers eye." She flexed her arms. She walked off to go find the others this was much like the date they were on but different more complete.

She arrived home just in time to see Jasper and Amethyst getting ready to duke it out, completely ignoring Pearl's request to stop. Before they could start, Amethyst's jaw dropped. Jasper and Pearl followed her gaze and ended up the same way. Steven and Amber arrived and their eyes went wide.

"Now now no need to gape its Tiger Eye to the rescue." The fusion said picking up the two ready to brawl. "Now how about you two have a time out."

"She started it!" Amethyst shouted while glaring at Jasper.

"Did not!" Jasper barked.

"Now this won't do. Take that frown and turn it upside down." The fusion said putting them down. "If you really wanna spar lets spar in my room."

She then picked up Steven giving him a smile. "And you, adorable little bundle of joy, I'll get to talk to you while we're there."

"You're so cool Tiger Eye!" Steven cheered. "What's fusion like?!"

"Hum well it's like 3 halves of a whole I've got all three's love in one body. I have sapphires cool, ruby's strength, and Marissa's gentleness making me super cool."

"You're amazing," Amber said in awe. "I already thought Garnet was great. You two together are incredible!"

"I can't believe you two actually fused right away," said Pearl, still staring. "Steven still hasn't fused with us yet."

"Guess we're just meant to be." Tiger eye said she scooted her knees onto the ground and climbed inside the house while they followed.

"Oh come on!" Amethyst whined. "Why am I being punished?"

"You aren't. You're going into my room to fight." She touched the door and it glowed shining a bright orange.

"She has a room in the temple?" Steven asked.

"It exists as long as she does," Pearl explained as they walked through they found themselves in what looked like an arena with a large soft couch in it.

"Now let's get this show going. You can knock each other around all you want but its sparing so try to keep it clean."

Jasper grinned and said, "Let's do this."

"Aww yeah," Amethyst said in agreement while cracking her knuckles.

"Go Amethyst!" Steven cheered. The fusion sat on the couch with Steven to watch it ready to break it up if it got to poofing territory.

The two quartz soldiers summoned their weapons. They stared intensely at each other for a moment. they charged at each other. They charged each other Amethyst waving her whip and cracking it down each slam jasper curved avoiding the whip and slamming amethyst into ground. She grabbed amethyst by her neck and tossed her. "Why does a runt like you even work with them? You're weak!"

Jasper angrily said she seemed to still hold a grudge amethyst got up putting her hands on the ground to help her up.

"I work with them because they treat me like I'm one of them!" Amethyst shouted in between lashes. "They treat me like I'm special! Not like you, you arrogant bully!"

"Cheap coming from the shrimp!" Jasper grabbed her whip and pulled her forward before slamming her hard in the ground.

Jasper slammed her fist hard into Amethyst's stomach. It repeated over and over until tiger eye stopped her.

"I had her!" Jasper shouted.

"You beat her physically and verbally you need to cool down. That was two aggressive. We're allies not enemies." She said in a cool tone Jasper growled and once the fusion let go she ran off to punch something and try to cool off.

Amber watched Jasper leave. "Are all quartz soldiers from Earth like her?"

"Hey! I'm from here!" Amethyst angrily shouted. "Don't lump me in with her!"

"You are pretty reckless most of the time," Pearl pointed out. "And careless. And impulsive. And-"

"Shut up, Pearl!" Amethyst shouted, punching Pearl really hard.

"I think it's time we go back." Tiger eye said puffing her fist out they walked out with the others Jasper was laying on the couch.

She looked up and saw the others emerge. Her eyes landed on Pearl, who was rubbing her stomach.

"What did I miss?" she asked, slightly amused.

"Amethyst lost her temper and punched Pearl," Steven answered.

"She started it!" Amethyst shouted.

"What'd she do, point your flaws?" Jasper taunted, ticking Amethyst off. "Face it, you have a short temper."

"Takes one to know one!" Amethyst shouted, getting in Jasper's face.

"Break it up!" Steven yelled as he got in between them and made a bubble to push them apart. "You two said you'd get along, but you're not even trying!"

"Steven, calm yourself for a moment." Tiger eyes said in a calm tone.

"I'm only trying to help her." Jasper humphed getting off the couch and walking off. After that Garnet and Marissa unfused.

"If you don't mind my saying, Marissa, we made an amazing fusion," Garnet said with a smile.

"Yeah we were really stable." Marissa rubbed her neck. She felt happy about it, but a bad memory kept interfering with her joy.

"Probably the most stable fusion since Garnet's," Pearl complimented, having now recovered.

"Hey, Mari, you wanna watch Crying Breakfast Friends with me?" Steven asked her.

"I-I need a moment alone." Marissa ran off.

"Mari," Steven called, reaching out to her.

Garnet looked a little concerned. "She must still be dealing with her ex boyfriends memories. Scars are difficult."

Steven sighed and said, "I wish she would open up to us."

"It's not that simple, Steven. This isn't an easy thing to talk about." Those words sounded sad Steven turned on the TV but instead of breakfast friends it was an anime.

"Huh?" He asked. "I don't remember leaving it on this channel."

"What's up?" Amethyst asked.

"Someone must've put on an anime channel earlier," said Steven.

"I did. Sorry," said Amber as she sat with Steven and Amethyst on the bed. "I read how awesome this show was and was waiting for it to start."

"No No you useless girl!" A man said holding the girls arm before a women kicked the door open the woman grabbed his arm throwing him across the room.

"I won't let you hurt her again, Sid," The woman in black said.

"You better keep out of other people's business, bitch," the man growled.

"You made it my business when you hurt this angel," the woman in black coldly said while pushing the girl behind her.

"She's amazing!" Steven said with stars in his eyes. "That lady reminds me of Garnet!"

"Who does?" Pearl asked as she came up. She gasped when she saw the show. The man and woman were fighting each other at this point. "Steven! That show is much too violent!"

"Lighten up, P," said Amethyst, in her usual laid back attitude. "It's fine."

The women and Sid fight through the man slashed at the woman's blood spilling onto the ground in the show the man stabbed the woman in the shoulder. Causing her to scream the man smirked.

"Soon, Risa, your will die and Mana will be nothing but a whore at my feet!" He was about to finish her but the man felt a sword in his throat blood poured down his throat. He fell to the ground almost gasping for air the one who stabbed him was Mana.

"You will control me no longer!"

His body turned into goo. Until he faded through her and landed into another woman. 'If I can't have you then I'll make you hate this friend! I'll make her hurt you so badly that you'll never be forgiven.'

The woman glared at where he fell for a moment. And then her expression softened as she looked at Mana. She walked up to her and hugged her.

"You're safe now, Mana. He can no longer harm you," she said.

"Aww!" Steven said. "She really loves, Mana, doesn't she?"

"That show still seemed too violent for you, Steven," Pearl remarked with crossed arms.

Suddenly, the TV turned fuzzy. Everyone was confused.

"Uh, what's up with the TV?" Amethyst asked.

"Aw man this was the season finale." Amber pouted hitting the tvs top.

"But it shouldn't do that," said Pearl, confused. And then she realized something. "Garnet, are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"The hub?" Garnet asked. "It seems likely."

"But we busted that thing when we turned into Sugilite," Amethyst pointed out.

"Peridot, most have fixed it." Marissa's voice said coming back inside. She smiled as Jasper came in and in an instant Amethyst hissed. "Calm down...she's cooled off."

"I don't care I hate her." Amethyst coldly told her marissa took a deep breath elbowing Jasper.

"Look in, Jasper's mind, helping you she saw insulting you was the only way. With the diamonds insults tend to get someone to work harder and improve on their flaws. And because of that she doesn't know how to make constructive criticism."

"And you don't exactly excel at taking criticism, period," Garnet pointed out. "But enough on that. We need to get to the hub. But we need a new way, our warp pad there was destroyed by Sugilite."

"I've got an idea! Follow me!" Steven excitedly said. He ran outside, the others followed.

The team followed him around the corner and some were surprised by what they found. It was a pink lion. The lion yawned and stood up.

"Lion, meet Mari, Amber, and Jasper. Mari, Amber, and Jasper, meet Lion," said Steven, patting the lion. "He's my magic lion!"

The lion growled at Jasper. Marissa rubbed her neck.

"I don't think he likes me." Jasper huffed as Marissa went into full nostalgia. And hugged the cat.

"Oh my gosh he's so cute and pink!" Marissa shouted petting him under the chin. "Who's a sweetie? You are. Yes you are, my cute little baby!"

Lion purred and closed his eyes. He was really liking the attention.

"Glad he likes someone," said Jasper.

"How is he gonna get us to the hub?" Amber asked.

"Lion can make portals. Show 'em, Lion," Steven said. Nothing happened. "Portal, Lion! Anytime!"

Still nothing happened. Steven looked at Lion. Turns out, he was really into Marissa's chin scratching.

"Lion!" Steven whined. "We need a portal to the hub!"

Lion snapped out of it and helped everyone aboard.

* * *

-hub-

Marissa snuggled into the lion once the three got off. "You know this side of you is kinda cute."

That got her out of her distracted by the adorableness. She was turning completely pink. She got off and look at the fusion.

Everyone giggled a little well everyone but Jasper. Marissa gave her a shoulder punch "Come on, sour puss, it's fine. No matter what others say you're fine the way you are. You may be rough around the edges but you're more than a weapon remember that."

Lion let out a low roar and then he snuggled against her. "See he agrees."

"Whoa! Check this out!" Amethyst said, looking up at the hub.

It was less than half its original form. It was a tall tower with several pillars sticking out of it. There was a lot of energy surging from it. This is most likely what caused the interference with the TV transmission.

"You were right, Mari," said Amethyst. "Peridot rebuilt the hub."

"Well, sort of," said Pearl. "But it works well enough that it could be a real problem."

Amethyst scoffed and casually said, "Ain't no big deal. Garnet and I took down this thing once, we can do it again."

"Yeah no. That ain't happening." Marissa crossed her arms.

"What?" Amethyst asked, a little surprised.

"Marissa's right. We need to be careful," said Garnet. "Sugilite's too unstable. It's because of her that we can't even warp here anymore

"Hey, idea. Pearl, you and me lets try fusing." Marissa suggested smiling at her.

"You and me?" Pearl excitedly asked.

"Yeah our personalities are a lot calmer and me fusing with Amethyst would be a bit ...reckless. No offense, Amethyst. So our fusion might be a lot more careful." Marissa smiled at her she had forgotten to see this one so it wasn't like she knew what would happen but she might as well help out.

"Alright. Let's etget started," Pearl said, overjoyed. Marissa took her hand and twirling her for a moment much to both Amethyst and Garnet's dismay.

She and Pearl held each other almost like a ballroom dance. Their gems glowed and their bodies turned into light. Their light merged together into one and then took form.

They were now a very tall woman with four arms, lilac skin, and red purple hair. She wore a dark blue and pink top, maroon short shorts, dark blue wristbands, multi-color stockings, and ankle high dark blue boots.

"Hi, guys!" She happily said. "No need to worry. The amazing Kunzite is here to save the day!"

"Great," Amethyst groaned.

"Yeah. Great," said Garnet, who was clearly jealous.

"Giant woman!" Steven cheered.

"Well look who it is. Young Steven Universe," Kunzite said in delight while picking him up. "Tell me honestly, how do I compare to Opal or Sugilite? Do I come close to them?"

"Wow. You're so pretty and so articulated!" Steven happily said.

"Indeed I am and such is what Kunzite is. Now lets see what I can do." She strutted over to the tower after setting him dowm

"Isn't she cool?!" Steven excitedly asked Garnet and Amethyst.

"Yes," Garnet said with a jealous groan.

"No let's see what to do what to do." She pulled out of her gem on the side on her leg a staff then she put her claw like gauntlets on her staff making a spiny axe. "Now first things first this needs to go." She slammed the axe down to the towers edge casing it to fall off. She jumped up making the next one fall. "It's hard to say this isn't a little fun but you know a little accuracy makes things move a little easier." She kicked the next one down. "Now if I Sugilite I would smash these to bits. But that's destructive and why we can't come here through the warp pad. That's why darlings you have to be precise and accurate."

"Rub it in why don't cha?" Amethyst grumbled.

"Now now don't be mad. Even Jasper makes mistakes darlings." She smiled clapping her four hands together. "Now if you ever in need of little old me don't hesitate to ask and I'll be there in a flash. Literally."

They glowed until marissa and pearl unfused a smile formed on both their faces and Marissa laughed "That was so cool! We were so cool!"

"We sure were!" Pearl cheered excitedly, jumping and hugging Marissa.

Then garnet interrupted. "We should get back we don't wanna miss the rest of the season finale do we."

"Right let's go shrimp." Jasper said in a simple tone waving her hand in the air before getting on Lion.

-back home next day-

Steven, Amethyst, Amber, and Marissa were watching more of the show. Mana was fighting her friend.

"I will never forgive you for what you've done!" She slammed the woman into the wall. "You shall be in jail for what you did, Divine."

"Mana, please! You don't understand!" Divine pleaded as she got up and reached out to her.

"I'd forgive Divine. Wouldn't you?" Steven asked Amber and Marissa.

"It's not always that easy," said Amber, looking back at him. "Especially cases like this."

Garnet was walking into the kitchen and grabbing a soda. Steven noticed and called out to her.

"Hey, Garnet, come watch the show with us!" Steven called. "There's a lot going on!"

"That sounds nice, but I'm having a little trouble myself," said Garnet, opening the can.

"Problem with the new fusion?" Jasper asked in a teasing manner.

"No!" Garnet said in denial. "My trouble is my future vision. No matter what I do, I can't see us catching Peridot."

Marissa looked at her for a moment. "Maybe Peridot is just really good at hiding." Marissa sighed looking at the TV and it went fuzzy again.

Again?!" Amber whined.

"What's going on?" Pearl asked, coming inside right then.

"The signal went out," said Steven. "I think Peridot fixed the hub."

"Then we have no time to waste! Steven, get Lion and let's go!" Pearl said, ready for action. "Marissa, we may need Kunzite."

Garnet groaned, thinking about Pearl and Marissa fusing again.

"Alright." Marissa got up getting ready to go.

* * *

-back at the hub-

Marissa looked at the hub. "Well shall we?"

"I'm ready when you are," said Pearl as she lit up her gem.

The two fused again and made Kunzite. The fusion looked at the others with a smile.

"Miss me already?" She asked.

"The hub was fixed," said Jasper. "Think you can unfix it like before?"

Kunzite laughed and said, "I sure can."

She got to work and that's when Amethyst started to Hum.

Maybe your better off with her 

Maybe shes better for you 

The tower was broken down Amethyst turned around looking sadly at the ground a pillar feel down to the ground hard.

Maybe sometihing wrong with us 

Maybe I couldn't quite see

She sat down onto the ground. Feeling another piece coming down.

There's tower high above that all comes crashing down.

Dooo doo doo 

theres no way to make you feel

The way we feel 

I feel so much stronger with you 

So what mistakes did I do 

To make this better then us. 

There's a tower built from my mistakes 

and it all comes crashing down

Steven took a seat next to her looking pretty sad.

"We did it!" Pearl cheered after they unfused.

"We did." Marissa smiled happily.

Garnet sighed sadly. She wished it could've been her with Marissa disabling the tower. But she wasn't about to admit that to the others.

"I don't know why but I wish it was me. I wish I could fix it with her." Amethyst said to Steven a sight formed. "When we fused she made me feel strong. But it feels like I did something wrong to have her choose Pearl over me or Garnet and even with Garnet it feels the same."

Steven wished he could help her. And then he got an idea. "How about you catch Peridot?!"

"Wait thats a great idea then. Marissa will see I'm just as useful as Pearl!" Amethyst shouted jumping up from there spot.

"Yeah!" Steven cheered.

* * *

-Later that night-

They were standing out the hub waiting for Peridot to return to scene. They stayed there for hours with no luck. At one point, they thought they saw Peridot. But it turned out to just be a cactus. Steven did help teach Amethyst a trick kill boredom, so that helped.

They were almost ready to give up and go home, when they saw something. It was Peridot's escape pod.

"I thought we had it,"Amethyst said with a confused look.

"Maybe she stole it." Steven shrugged not really sure how else she could have gotten it.

They watched as the pid put the pillars back where they were before. The pod stopped for a moment and the pilot got out to look over the progress. Steven zoomed in, but, to his surprise, the pilot was not Peridot like he assumed. In fact, it was Pearl.

Steven and Amethyst could hardly believe it! Pearl was fixing the hub! Not knowing what to do, Steven and Amethyst used Lion to retreat back home.

-back home-

"What?! You've gotta be kidding me! That doesn't sound right!" Amber said in surprise.

Jasper heard that and looked up at Steven's sleeping area. As it turns out, Steven and Amethyst had told Amber about what they saw. Specifically, Steven told her.

"Quiet, would ya?! We don't wanna make a big scene!" Amethyst hissed. "See, Steven? This is why I said not to tell her."

"Could you be quiet? I'm trying that sleeping thing Marissa showed me." Jasper growled grumbling something about her being the only one who trusted her.

"Wow. Something you're not perfect at. What a shock," Amethyst said in a mocking manner.

"Yeah I don't care. I'm sitting here like a useless gem. I might as well waste my time with this sleeping thing not that any of you actually care."

"That's okay, Jasper," Steven said with a smile. "We're just hanging out."

"Ugh," Jasper groaned in annoyance. "It's pretty annoying how similar you and Rose Quartz are."

While Jasper continued to try sleeping, Steven, Amethyst and Amber went back to talking about Pearl fixing the hub.

Once they got it down to it they one thought came to mind why she would do that. Then the TV fuzzed again and that was when Pearl came in.

"Oh my gosh. Peridot must be up to her old tricks," Pearl said, trying to sound shocked.

"What's going on?" Garnet asked as she and Marissa came in.

"It's the hub again!" Pearl exclaimed.

"Marissa might be right about Peridot and my future vision," said Garnet. "I still can't see us catching her."

"We better hurry and take care of this," said Marissa. "Another job for Kunzite."

"Come on team. We've got work to do," said Garnet as they got ready to leave.

Amber, Steven, Amethyst, and Jasper noticed the smile on Pearl's face as she did followed. Jasper was pretty confused.

"Okay, no offense, but that pearl's acting kinda odd," Jasper pointed out.

"She sure is," said Amber.

The team got on Lion and took a portal to the hub.

-hub-

Sure enough, the hub was up and running. Garnet, Jasper, and Marissa could hardly believe it. Pearl acted surprised, but Steven, Amethyst and Amber knew everything.

"Peridot sure is giving us a lot of trouble with this," Marissa commented.

"Tch. She always was an instigator," Jasper remarked.

"Well, that hardly matters. Marissa and I can disable this thing as many times as we have to," Pearl said with a shrug. "I'm ready when you are."

That was when Amethyst and Amber realized what was going on. Pearl and Marissa had already started their fusion dance, so they had to intervene.

"Stop!" Amethyst shouted. The two immediately paused. "You-you can't do this!"

"What? Why?" Marissa asked, confused.

"There is a reason," Amber answered, hesitant to give the reason. "Um, could you guys…. Excuse us for a few minutes?"

"Look this is very important. And we need to go now." Marissa got onto Lion. "Come on."

"Hold on," said Jasper. She looked at the three. "What's gotten into you three? You're acting weird. Well, weirder."

"Jasper, can you guys please just go?" Amber pleaded.

"Steven, what is going on?" Garnet asked. "We need to take care of the hub."

"Look I'm not waiting for Peridot to send another signal. We need to go." Marissa said In a serious tone.

They gulped. "Okay. Let's go," said Jasper, holding up her hands in defense.

"Yeah. Good idea," said Garnet.

Lion roared and made a portal. After they were gone, Amber spoke up first.

"Pearl, what were you thinking?!" She shouted.

* * *

-later, back at the hub-

They arrived once again marissa took Pearl's hand and got ready to fuse.

"No I cant," said Pearl.

"Why not?" Marissa questioned. "Did I do something?"

"No. No, it's not that. It's-" Pearl was trying to find a way to tell her the truth.

"She's been rebuilding the hub." Amethyst said angrily.

"What?!" Garnet angrily asked.

"That's one heck of an accusation, don't you think?" Jasper asked.

"I wish it wasn't. But Amethyst and I saw her," said Steven.

Marissa eyed widend until she looked at Pearl she saw her shame she pushed Pearl away from her. "Amethyst, fuse with me."

"Marissa, please listen. It really was Peridot….. The first time," Pearl pleaded. "I just needed…. A reason to fuse."

"I don't care! Amethyst, fuse with me. We're getting rid of this place now!" Marissa shouted shocking everyone by her anger.

"Mari, I just wanted to share a few more victories with you," Pearl said in a pleading manner.

"Those weren't victories!" Garnet shouted. "Peridot's out there right now and you've been distracting us with nothing! And worse, you've been taking advantage of Marissa!"

Marissa trembled. "Amethyst, fuse with me."

A little fearful of her gaze, Amethyst danced with Marissa. The two fused once more.

Tanzanite looked fairly angry she used her own weapon which was a clawed whip. It slamed hard into the hub breaking apart each and every inch of it. She looked so angery so frusted it was so unlike Marissa.

* * *

-Back at the house-

"Please forgive me." Divine asked through her cell Mana stared at her.

"I forgive you ...as does she I know it wasn't your fault it was his….." She opened the cell and they hugged.

Steven and Amethyst watched just as Pearl passed and Marissa passed by ignoring her. Her anger clear on her face.

"I wish all problems could be solved like on TV," Amethyst said as she sadly watched them.

Amber hung her head sadly. "You think we did the right thing?"

"Maybe….." Steven said looking down. "I wish they all could be solved on TV too." He turned off the TV.


End file.
